


So In Love (with the Wrong World)

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is Sigyn, Darcy is Yggdrasil, F/M, Reincarnation, Sigyn is Yggdrasil, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yggdrasil can't help but watch a young soul climbing along her branches and takes an interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So In Love (with the Wrong World)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Blinding" by Florence + the Machine. This was inspired by something MarilynCarnation wrote in a review of _Pants on Fire_. If you want to read it, it's right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/34631066).

“I like this soul,” Yggdrasil confessed, tilting her head as she watched one of Entropy’s newest creations. Not even born yet and he was testing his limits, creating sparks in the void as he waited for his body to be ready. He climbed about her branches and across her roots, eternally curious about the tree that supported the realms.

Entropy scoffed. “We’ll see how long it lasts,” he replied. “The man who is to be his father is a coward and a killer. And that’s putting it kindly.”

Yggdrasil shook her head, lips pursed in thought. “A child is not obligated to become their parent,” she declared. “Besides, it’s my understanding that his mother is to be a kindhearted sorceress. He’ll learn well from her.” She continued to watch the soul as he sprung from one root to the next before reaching up to grab a branch. A smile worked its way onto her face, eyes twinkling with delight.

“Don’t do it, Sil,” Entropy warned, recognizing the look a mile off. “Remember what happened when Death fancied a soul?”

A broken laugh escaped Yggdrasil. “How could I forget?” she replied. “That bastard is still causing trouble because Death won’t accept him.”

“Really?” Entropy asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Yggdrasil gave Entropy a gentle whack to the stomach. “I’m going to stay with him,” she decided, tilting her head as she continued to watch the soul. “I’ve never felt this way before, and I want to know more about it.”

Neither of them spoke for a long moment, each questioning the other’s thought processes and watching the soul. Finally, Entropy said, “Don’t go to Asgard or Vanaheim. Try Midgard.” There was concern laced in his voice, something Yggdrasil had figured out how to detect eons ago. “His father would imprison you for your mere existence. Use you as a weapon.”

In another time, another reality maybe, Yggdrasil would have taken her elder’s suggestion. But this was neither, and Yggdrasil wanted to be with her soul.

“Certainly,” she lied, continuing to watch the soul for her cue.


End file.
